Is It Right?
by Bad Wolf Baybe
Summary: A one-shot spin off from my other story The Exchange Student.  Its a "what if" type story and does not effect the original story at all.  What if Willow had stayed with George instead of going back to Fred?  What if the love potion wasn't a factor?


Hello! Here is the one-shot I said I was going to write! For those of you how haven't read my other story, the one that goes along with this, you might be slightly confused. I tried to provide enough information in the one-shot to make it less confusing. But just to be on the safe side, I'll give you a brief run down.

Willow (my OC) comes to Hogwarts as an exchange student. Willow likes Fred. Fred goes out with Alicia. Alicia cheats on Fred. Fred and Alicia breakup. Fred and Willow go out. Willow finds Fred in bed with Alicia. Willow runs out of castle crying. George goes after Willow. George and Willow kiss.

There you go! Of course, I totally recommend reading the actual story, but no pressure. And I'm going to wait until I post the sequel to The Exchage Student to thank people, but I would like to thank bluebookbutterfly for giving me the idea for this story. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things.

* * *

Here I am, outside in the middle of winter (without a coat), making out with my boyfriend's brother. But what does that matter considering he's in the castle, _shagging_ his ex-girlfriend. How does something like this happen? I'm not exactly sure, but I can't say that it's all bad. The way George kissed me, touched me, was just as good as Fred. If I closed my eyes, I could imagine that it actually is Fred who's turning me on and setting my body ablaze.

"What about Angelina?" I half ask half moan as George plants kisses down my neck.

"Things weren't gonna work out," he says before kissing my lips again. I tangle my hands in his hair.

From what I could tell, Angelina seemed to really like George. Then again, I thought Fred really like me and he went and cheated on me. Of course I'm not doing much to help the matter my hooking up with his brother, but back to the original point. I wonder if Angelina knows that it's not going to work out with her and George. She seemed fine this morning when her and Alicia (that bitch!) were giggling and making their..._love potion_. THAT'S IT! Alicia must have slipped Fred some of that love potion.

"The potion," I say, pulling away from George.

"What?" he asks me confused.

"I bet she gave him the potion!" I exclaim, being proud for coming up with this reasonable conclusion. I kiss George once more before running off back to the castle. As I ran, I thought about what I was going to do to prove that she gave him the love potion. I burst through the sixth year girl's dorm, scanning the room for either Alicia or Angelina. Alicia wasn't present, but Angelina was. I yanked her out of the room so I could talk to her alone.

"Angelina," I began, "please be honest with me, did Alicia take some of the love potion you guys made?"

"I don't think she did, but I can't say for certain," Angelina said. I sighed and walked past her, down to the common room. When I got down there, George was sitting on the couch.

"Alicia wasn't there but I talked to Angelina and she said that she doesn't think that Alicia took any of the potion," I said and sat down next to him.

"You know when you first came here, I sorta had a small crush on you," he said, turning to look me in the eyes.

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Willow you're beautiful," he said, placing a hand on my cheek, this thumb stroking my flesh. I leaned into his touch. "But then Fred told me he liked you, so I backed off. Then he went back to Alicia. I told him all the time how it was stupid for him to do that 'cause you're way better than her, and how any man would be lucky to have you. It seemed that he just took it for granted that you would always be here."

"Aw George," I said, taking his hand between mine, "that is so sweet, but I really don't know what to say that would make this situation any easier. I still really like Fred, but I can't deny the fact that I have feelings for you too. I've kinda had them for awhile as well, but my feelings for Fred were stronger. Now, I just don't know."

"Well whatever you choose to do, I'll be cool with it." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks George," I said as I got up. I then proceeded up to my dorm to go to bed.

When I woke up the next morning, I made my way to the bathroom to shower. As I was walking in, Alicia was walking out. "I know you gave him the love potion," I said to her. She smirked.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. There's no other reason why he would sleep with you when he has me."

"Oh of course, it couldn't be because I'm better looking, known him longer, been with him longer, and can actually satisfy him. Oh yeah, I'm sure those factors have nothing to do with it."

"You cheated on him, twice from what I hear. Now why would he want to be with someone like that? Clearly it was the work of a love potion you gave him."

"Water."

"What?" I asked, clearly confused by that random statement.

"I had a vial full of water and made sure he saw me pour it into his drink. You see I knew he knew I made the love potion so I just made it look like I gave it to him. But that has to make you stop and think, he saw me pour it into his drink and yet he still drank it. 'Course then he just thought that he was under the influence, but why would he willingly take it? As an excuse to sleep with me? Why would he need that if he had_ you_?" I remained silent. With her head held high, she strutted past me.

Abandoning my shower, I burst into the boy's dorm to find Fred still asleep in bed. I yanked the pillow out from under his head and smacked him with it.

"Ow Willow," he said, sitting up instantly.

"Why would you do that?" I demanded.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything. Alicia slipped me some love potion. I couldn't help it. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Obviously not," I said, getting very angry. "You saw Alicia slip the alleged love potion into your drink, yet you still drank it? Oh and news flash, it wasn't love potion. It was water; average everyday water that you ingested. So everything you did with the little slut was because you wanted to, not because she made you."

"Willow, I'm sorry," he said getting out of bed. He extended his arm, and placing his hand on my cheek like George had done last night. But instead of leaning into his touch, I pulled away.

"I really liked you, but now I can see you're just another immature jackass who only cares about getting' laid." I turned around and stormed out of the room. As I marched down the stairs, I ran into George.

"Willow you ok?" he asked. I shook my head.

"There was no love potion. He did it all on his own," I said, tears starting to fall. He didn't say much, he just pulled me into a hug. I returned the embrace.

"I don't know why he would ever do that. You're an amazing young lady, so talented and smart and funny and kind and generous and-"

"You can stop," I said through a smile. He held me arms length away.

"Did I mention amazingly gorgeous?" I smiled, blushed, and looked away. He placed his hand under my chin and made me look at him. "And I mean it." I didn't know what to say, so I just kissed him.

"Is this right?" I asked once we pulled away.

"Was what he did right?"

"No."

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"Yes."

"Do I have feelings for you?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I could make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then its right," he said and kissed me again.

* * *

There you go! Again, thank you bluebookbutterfly for the idea. I told you I would write a one-shot about it and I did. Yay. Incase anyone wants to know, as of now, I have no idea when the sequel will be up. Soon I hope, but my computer's been acting up so my dad said that I can get it fixed. And it really needs to get fixed 'cause it's really pissing me off. But I don't know when that'll be. Soon I hope, but I'm on break right now so I'm hoping to accomplish something with the writing of the sequel. As you can see I did accomplish something by writing this! Woo! I'll shut up now.


End file.
